


The Bone Zone song

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'll take you to the Bone Zone, Song - Freeform, Song Parody, Take me to the Bone Zone, bone zone, but i regret nothing because the better man won, i lost a bet regarding the election, welcome to the bone zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: I regret nothing.





	

You!  
I wanna take you to the Bone Zone,  
I wanna take you to the Bone Zone,  
I wanna take you to the Bone Zone, Bone Zone, Bone Zone.

Let's start a war, start a magical war,  
At the Bone Zone, Bone Zone, Bone Zone.  
Wow! (Shout out loud)  
At the Bone Zone.

Now tell me do ya, a do ya have any money?  
I wanna buy some spider food  
At the Bone Zone, Bone Zone, Bone Zone.

I've got something to put in you,  
I've got something to put in you,  
You've got something to put in me,  
At the Bone Zone, Bone Zone, Bone Zone.  
Wow! (Shout out loud)

You're a superstar, at the Bone Zone.  
You're a superstar, at the Bone Zone.  
Yeah! you're a superstar, at the Bone Zone.  
You're a superstar, at the Bone Zone.  
Superstar.  
Super, super, superstar


End file.
